The Consequences of Staring
by neatocow11
Summary: Caroline and Stefan discuss some very interesting topics while hanging out. Caroline/Stefan friendship.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

**Summary:** Caroline and Stefan discuss some very interesting topics while hanging out. Caroline/Stefan friendship.

**A/N:** I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. Anyways, it's my first TVD story, so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

She hadn't realized how much Stefan really is like the oh-so-painfully-beautiful Edward Cullen until she's staring at him up close.

He's got the brooding factor covered (although she's pretty sure his "Hey, It's Tuesday" face has more of a serious quality than Edward Cullen could ever pull off).

Both tend to smirk more than smile (Caroline deduces that both men have probably had bad experiences with braces, which consequently resulted in their refusal to show too much teeth).

His presence is immediately detected in every room he enters, much like that of Edward's. Although, Caroline supposes Damon's is too, but she'd never say that aloud; Damon's ego is already larger than the list of Caroline's insecurities (which is saying _a lot_).

And by golly Molly, are both of them attractive. The strong face structure, the toned body, the dark hair, and dear God, the eyes! Their piercing, captivating, attractive, enticing eyes! Caroline could easily find herself lost in both of their eyes.

But not all of their similarities were physical. Both vampires seemed to possess a deep empathy for the human race that not many of their kind had seemed to have. Both Edward and Stefan had chosen to love a human (which if Caroline were to pair up the people of Mystic Falls to the characters of Twilight, would naturally make Elena Bella's counterpart). It was the typical story of lovers fighting every obstacle to be with one another. Stories like that of Edward and Bella's and Stefan and Elena's made Caroline's heart melt, or at least they used to, until stupid Katherine turned her into a vampire and not only took away her life but her optimism too.

Grrr, Katherine…No, Caroline could not concern herself with thoughts about the evil, backstabbing, selfless, manipulative _thing_ (a different word came to mind, but honestly Caroline's trying to learn the art of being calm and she doesn't want to stunt her progress thus far) during her study of how very similar Edward Cullen and Stefan Salvatore were.

"Caroline?" She's suddenly facing a pair of dark eyes, and Caroline's broken out of her reverie.

"Yes, Stefan?" Sigh, why couldn't a girl ever be left in peace to conduct a study between how two hot (obviously, Caroline was not talking biologically here) vampires were so alike?

"You were, um, staring at me for awhile. You okay?" Stefan asks, care and concern lacing his voice (not that Caroline expected otherwise). But after having been caught staring at him, she's pretty sure that if she were still human, a very dark shade of crimson would be engulfing her normally light skin right now. Thank goodness vampires had no blood flow!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." And now there's a smirk (not a smile, as per usual) gracing his face.

"You think, Caroline?" the younger Salvatore asks, amusement lacing his voice. And now Caroline resembles a fish as she opens and closes her mouth, unsure of how to respond to his statement.

How dare he insult her intelligence! Sure, Damon might say something like that, but this was Stefan – the serious brother. Maybe she had been wrong about the brooding part…

"Are you calling me stupid, Stefan?" the petite blonde asks, one eyebrow raised. Yes, the sassy Caroline has returned.

"Well, I wasn't going to say it like that…" he replies, a smile now in place of his smirk. She slaps his arm, before memories of the day of the swimming party invade her mind.

"So what were you thinking about?" Stefan asks curiously, and Caroline pushes the memories of that day back in her mind while trying to come up with something to say other than, "Oh, I was just comparing you and Edward Cullen. NBD."

"Oh, it's nothing important. I was just thinking about what Matt's doing right now (and the mention of his name from her lips brings sadness to her eyes, but Caroline brushes it aside). You know, just me being my usual insecure, neurotic control freak self…on crack." He chuckles at her last statement, but he can tell that's there's not all truth in her reply.

"So while you were staring at me, you were thinking of Matt?" he asks all innocently. Busted. Darn vampires and their heightened sense of observance.

A moment passes. Then another. And another, before Caroline finally gives up (the innocent look he has on right now would make any girl cave).

"Alright, alright. So I was mentally comparing you and Edward Cullen. Happy?" the blonde replies, obviously not too thrilled with being caught thinking about Stefan while he was right there.

"Edward Cullen? Doesn't he sparkle though?" Of course out of all the things to say, he asks that question.

The disbelief in Stefan's eyes at her comparison of him and Edward is far too amusing, and Caroline can't help but allow a giggle to escape.

She lets out an exasperated yes before explaining to him in detail about how the two are similar in other aspects (although she does leave out the part about their nice physique and gorgeous eyes; she wouldn't want to be on the bad side of both Katherine _and_ her doppelganger).

Even after her long explanation, Stefan still refuses to believe that he bears any likeness to the fictional character of Edward Cullen; however, he doesn't argue his point because it's been a long time since he's seen her happy like she is now, and she deserves it.

A moment of silence passes over them after Caroline confessed to Stefan her true thoughts, and then –

"So, if I'm Edward, and Elena's Bella, would that make Tyler…Jacob?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, I know that none of the characters know that Tyler's a werewolf, but for the sake of this story, we're going to pretend that they do. I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Reviews are very much appreciated *hint, hint*!


End file.
